Operation Heartbreak
by KitsuneYamato -Rika
Summary: Some voices says that the Klaww Band has a base in Dusseldorf, Germany. Constable Neyla, Inspector Carmelita Fox and the General Krueger will investigate on that, while our favourite thief will try to avoid them and recuperate Clockwerk's parts...
1. Inspector, Constable and General

(Hello.

This is actually the corrected version of my very first Sly Cooper fanfic, "Operation Heartbreak". The other one didn't pleased me, so I deleted it. Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper characters. The OC and the plot however are mine. I hope I haven't created a Mary-Sue, but if you have any suggestion or constructive criticism, let me know. I don't bite. :3 )

[Ok there... I guess you all know me here. I'm Sly Cooper and, as you know, I can get out of troubles even in the worse situations. An example?]

Bentley was literally screaming in his microphone so loudly that Sly probably heard him even where he was right in that moment: near to the top of the Rheinturm Tower, Dusseldorf, Germany, at 240 meters of highness... And at a few meters under him, a giant, fat dragon that was trying to catch him spitting flames.

[Are you surprised? Ehe, I don't blame you. I was, too! But let me tell you how it all happened... It was two years after Clockwerk's defeating. We knew that my enemy's robotic remains where taken to a museum in Cairo. Even if in pieces, he was a menace... And we could not allow his reborn]

Sly, thanks to Bentley and Murray's help, reached the room where the Clockwerk parts were supposed to be, but he didn't find anything, except two sarcophagi. He watched carefully around, but nothing, they seemed to be vanished in the nothing... The situation was more serious than what it already was. Suddenly, the sarcophagi apparently opened themselves, and two feminine figures popped out from them: the Inspector Carmelita, beautiful as always, and a new agent... Neyla, a lilac tigress that had nothing to envy to her partner.

Carmelita: -Freeze, Cooper! I've caught you in the act!-

Sly: -What? I haven't stole anything... Yet-

Neyla: -Carmelita, the dead guards make me think of the Klaww Band... You know, Cooper isn't the only thief here-

Carmelita: -Neyla, please! After years of work in the Interpol, I think I can perfectly know with who I'm dealing with... COOPER!-

The Inspector caught Sly right when he was trying to escape, but he was already running. Followed by his friends, they successfully escaped from an angry Carmelita.

Carmelita: -Damn... I've let him escape... Like that!-

?: -I'm sure you tried your best, my dear-

Said a sarcastic voice, patting her left shoulder.

Carmelita: -Thank you very much, General Krueger-

The General was a tall, endearing woman, with latex boots who left the white feet toes uncovered, her figure slender on the high heels. She had a yellow and white fur and, oddly enough, two scaley hands like eagle talons. She was wearing a black suit, with a green tie and a red pearls juzu.

Carmelita: -So, General Krueger, what good thing brings you here?-

Kokitsune: -Oh, not much-

Said the lynx, grabbing two cigars from an apparently hidden pocket in her jacket and lighting them with a lighter she took from the same place.

Kokitsune: -I have so little time to rest, so many things to do... The superiors sent me to observe and control you Police people. To see how do you do your work-

Carmelita: -Oh...-

Carmelita gulped. After the clamorous escape of the Cooper Gang, she imagined the "good thought" the General had... Kokitsune putted both the cigars between the fleshy black lips, with a seductive smile and the semi-opened black-surrounded eyes, gazing at the horizon surrounded by the afternoon's lights.

Kokitsune: -Well then, child. Today was my last day with you of the Police Forces of the Interpol, and I already have my idea on how you people do your work... I'll return to Dusseldorf tonight. I think it's better if you follow me, I heard that the Klaww Band has something going on there...-

Said the General, absently playing with the white tufts of fur on both sides of her head, curling them with her claws. The Inspector was still angry, but she didn't wanted to show her feelings in-front of her superior and the "newbie" Neyla, so she preceded them...

Carmelita: -Come on... I'll accompany you to the airport...-

Kokitsune: -One moment, Inspector. I need to "exchange" some words with the Constable. Go on, we'll reach you-

Carmelita: -Yes Madam!-

Shouted formally Carmelita, but in her head some thoughts were distracting her... Why a General, on of the most higher-ranked person in the Army of the Interpol, wanted to talk with the lowest-ranked member of the Police of the Interpol? Why not with her, that was way superior in rank in confront of Neyla?


	2. Next Destination: Dusseldorf

[Carmelita's so cute when she's angry... Don't you think? And that Constable Neyla... Was her reference to the Klaww Band just a slip of tongue, or an intentional clue? Oh, that was and still is my only lead to the missing Clockwerk parts, but now I'm sure about that... What? Do you want to know about the situation I'm in right now? Wait, wait. I'll arrive to that part]

Meantime, in the van, the Cooper gang was laughing of happiness, especially at Carmelita's frustrated reaction to their escape. After that moment of felicity, they returned at work: Murray driving his "love"(the van itself), Bentley fumble with his computer... And Sly? Sly was just playing with the cane, moving it all around, just to do something. After an hour, Bentley exclaimed...

Bentley: -Great news! I did it!-

Sly: -You did what?-

Bentley: -You told me that was an Interpol agent, that Neyla, to say that the Klaww Band could be into those affairs...-

Sly: -Yes?-

Bentley: -I hacked a computer of the Interpol! If they have any information, we should found it here... Mmm, it seems to be the General's computer, as what I read from here...-

Sly: -Let's hope so...-

Bentley: -Ah ha! Listen here... "Klaww Band. Next Reunion: the old manor out of Konigsallee Street, in the countrysides". Interesting, isn't it?-

Sly: -So... I guess our next destination is Germany?-

Bentley: -Dusseldorf, Germany, to be exact. I've already a plan in my mind...-

Sly: -You never disappoint us, Bentley! Heard that, Murray? Next destination, Dusseldorf!-

Murray: -Got it!-

[But in the same time, in the General Krueger's private jet...]

Kokitsune: -So, my precious Indian Jewel... The next Klaww Band's reunion is in my old manor, am I right?-

Neyla: -Yes Madam-

Kokitsune: -Oh, you don't have to be so formal. Not now, at least... Take it easy-

Neyla: -Yes, Kokitsune... You're right, no one can hear us here, and the pilot already knows all-

Kokitsune: -Exactly, I've informed him of all. We don't have nothing to fear-

Neyla: -Very well. The Contessa's is waiting for you. She'll visit you an hour before the reunion, so we'll have all the time to reach them-

Kokitsune: -Oh, God bless that woman! You know what would happen to me without her...-

Sighed the lynx, passing an hand between her brown hairs. They were very long, till the ankles, but tied in a red gauze, in a sort of "hair tail", the tip of the hairs white.

[I don't know how many hours passed, because I was sleeping, but then we arrived in Dusseldorf, in Konigsallee: I'll never forget that city!]

After many hours of drive in the woods, the first lights of the city invested them: magnificent shops in any corner, jewelers brilliant of many diamonds, golds and gems, the banks full of money... It was midnight, but for all that light it seemed to be morning!

Sly: -Wow, we should come back here sometimes!-

Bentley: -Be careful! The Police must be around, the Interpol surely sent people here if there's gonna be really a reunion of the Klaww Band!-

Sly: -Bentley, Bentley, Bentley... I know. Don't worry!-

Murray parked the van, well-hidden between two big trucks.

Bentley: -Ok Sly! Be careful and go to see what's happening in that manor! It's the only one in the countryside, so you should spot it quite easily. But you can simply search Carmelita and follow her WITHOUT being noticed. Take some photos, if it's necessary!-

Sly: -Consider it already done! I'm going!-

The raccoon leaved the friends.

It's time to work!


	3. The Reunion

[I jumped on many rooftops, trying to resist to the temptation of a good robbery in one of the many shops around here, before "meeting" Carmelita. She was patrolling the streets under me, about ten meters under, muttering something... It was something like "That Neyla..."]

Sly, following Bentley's instructions, ignored the Inspector and reached without being noticed the old manor. It was quite visible, not only because it was on an hill, but because it was surrounded by many men in uniforms and with weapons!

Sly: -Bentley... We have a problem-

Bentley: -Why so many armed men around here? They're surely protecting something... Or keeping something inside?-

Sly: -There's something wrong about this... Hey, it's Neyla! And that General!-

Said Sly, looking near to the manor's door. The tigress was apparently trying to avoid that her superior hurled herself against a man that was trying to calm her.

Bentley: -Go near to them! What are they saying?-

Sly: -There's no need to go near to them, the screams are perfectly audible from here!-

Neyla: -You interrupted her during her "visit"! You know how she reacts when you interrupt her when the Contessa's visiting her!-

Kokitsune: -YOU! YOU DAMN SOLDIER! I'VE SAID YOU THAT I HAD A PSYCHIATRIC VISIT WITH THE CONTESSA! WHAT THE...-

Bentley: -Oh goodness! You're right! And if I think she just wants to be loved...-

Sly: -What?-

Bentley: -I've read it on a newspaper, but I'll inform you when you'll come back here-

[However, Kokitsune suddenly calmed herself, returning the cold and sarcastic person she was. But she had that light in her eyes... That evil look, that disturbing glare...]

Kokitsune: -C'mon, men! I give the orders here! Patrol the perimeter around here and be sure no one's coming! Worauf wartest du noch!-

Soldier: -Ja Frau!-

Bentley: -There must be something important...-

Sly: -Yes, you heard that! A psychiatric visit's going on! I suggest to leave before that freak gets her claws on me... Wait... Claws... Klaww Band!-

Bentley: -Are you trying to say that she may be in the Klaww Band? She? A General of the Interpol? Well, you may be right, looking at her criminal record...-

Sly: -Criminal Record?-

Bentley: -Yeah. From the informations I've got from the computer hacking, she was born in Yokohama, Japan, but was raised in Germany because her father founded work here. When she was twenty years old, she returned to Japan with her brother Akame. But then she joined in a Yakuza gang... Her parents never knew that. Infact, she still has the tattoo, compulsory to every member of the Yakuza. It is on her back, a dragon paw with four claws and a pearl in the palm-

Sly: -Yes... Continue-

Bentley: -Well, a rival gang thought she was too dangerous for their affairs. Kokitsune and Akame knew that and returned to Germany, thinking to be safe, but they founded them. They killed her family, she and her brother were the only survivors-

Sly: -That's... So familiar... Like what Clockwerk did to my family... But how they survived?-

Bentley: -When she was nine years old, Kokitsune had a "Little Chemistry" kit. She was playing with it and her brother, one year older, when the "accident" happened. I don't know what exactly happened, but from that day she had that scaley claws... However, they survived and the lynx decided to take her revenge on them: she founded them and killed them, crazy for the pain, and someone framed her. She was arrested and she lived for ten years in prison. She was literally destroyed from that experience, and she become angry with the world, for the justice she wanted herself, and that never had. The Police, after a medical visit, diagnosed her various psychical disturbs, including schizophrenia-

Sly: -And HOW, and I repeat HOW, she did become General? And of the Interpol!-

Bentley: -Corruption, Sly. Money. I don't know if I'm clear enough. But thrust me, pal... She is very intelligent. I wouldn't like have her as enemy-

[After that... Ahem, "comforting" words, I waited until the soldiers were enough distant to try an approach with the manor. Neyla and Kokitsune returned inside, but I bulgrarized the door without any difficulty]

The first thing Sly noticed when he was in was the strong smell of smoke and the many butts of cigars in a crystal ashtray. The furniture was marvelous, yet covered of dust and spiderwebs. Some frameworks on the walls, that portrayed Kokitsune's ancestors in the time. Her family was so large, just like Sly's. He saw a stair and heard some voices on the floor up to him. Of course, he climbed the stairs, arriving in-front of a closed door. The voices were coming from it's behind, it was perfect: unseen, he had could hear everything!

Kokitsune: -So, we're all reunited here once again. I want to thank the Contessa, as usual, for her services-

Contessa: -My pleasure-

Kokitsune: -Well then! We can start our reunion!-

Arpeggio: -The division of the Clockwerk parts, right! As you can see, I have them all here...-

Sly didn't recognized the last voice, but he clearly got the "Clockwerk parts". The informations were true and his supposition too! Kokitsune was a member of the Klaww Band!


	4. Operation Heartbreak 1

[It was... It was a surprise. A General of the Interpol in the Klaww Band... Neyla was with Kokitsune, so she should have know about this!]

Kokitsune: -If I can choose, I'd like to have Clockwerk's lungs. You know, how much I smoke! They would be perfect... IN me!-

Arpeggio: -Kokitsune, milady, I want to remember you that I'm the leader, we have a deal, you...-

Kokitsune: -I founded his lungs, so they belong to me! Me and me only!-

Arpeggio: -You're... You're such a greedy lynx that...-

Rajan: -Shut up! I hope I didn't came here from India just to ear you squabble like two vultures for a corpse!-

Contessa: -However, I have Clockwerk's eyes. I already imagine the use someone like me can do with them!-

Arpeggio: -Mhm. I've got his brain, but it is completely useless without the rest of his body!-

Jean: -Well Arpeggio, I can always sell you my Clockwerk parts. I've three of them, actually!-

Arpeggio: -I'll contact you for sure, then! I don't think this is the right moment to talk about it... I don't know why, but I feel like someone's... Someone's spying us-

Kokitsune: -Nonsense! I've placed soldiers around all the manor, it's impossible to anyone even only THINK to approach it-

Dimitri: -Nevermind lady, Dimitri's going to check!-

Sly looked around: he needed a good hiding place! But the luck was with him: he slipped under a table, well-hidden by the cloth that was on it. He heard that the man opened the door and then closed it.

Dimitri: -There's no one. Now what do you think 'bout giving some love to Monsieur Dimitri?-

Kokitsune: -Nice try, but you'll have to wait, I fear-

Sly heard for the first time the lynx giggling. If the discussion was going to be... Well, like that, he had listened enough. He hadn't hear Neyla's voice... Where she was? He saw her enter in the manor with Kokitsune! But he had to do something... Telling Carmelita of all of that? She would have never believed to his words... But he had to try.

[I silently went out, avoided the soldiers and jumped on my "trusty" rooftops, searching for Carmelita. Bentley contacted me, telling me to return to the Safehouse, but I had to do something...]

Then, he founded her. Sly called her, and she did exactly what he thought: she shouted him with her gun, but he avoided quite easily the shoot.

Sly: -Carmelita, please! You have to listen what I have to tell you! That Kokitsune... She's with the Klaww Band!-

Carmelita: -Ahaha! Why should I believe you, thief? Do you think to know Interpol's members better than me? She's in her manor, and she doesn't want to be disturbed! She has an important visit with the Contessa, and I've already told you enough! FREEZE!-

Nothing to do: the Inspector totally refused to listen him.

After a long chase, the raccoon managed to escape her. The hours passed, and he still didn't returned to his friends... While the first lights of the morning lightened the streets. The raccoon noticed two lonely figures on the bridge of Konigsallee: Kokitsune and Neyla. They were talking about something...

(Dolphy from DA made an illustration for the fanfic, but I can't insert it here because I don't know how to)

When Sly returned to the van, he told everything to Bentley and Murray. The turtle had already a plan to steal her Clockwerk's lungs, since the other members of the Klaww Band surely returned to their places, thanks to the General, that had that private jet. It was a very fast "airship".

Bentley: -As what I've told you before, she just want to be loved...-

Sly: -I've noticed that-

Bentley: -... I've read this on a newspaper, she wrote an ad to search a husband. I read: "Hallo, my name is Kokitsune Krueger. I'm 31 years old, I'm a lynx, I'm a general of the Interpol, rich and lonely. I want a man that makes me feel alive, no matter the social status, race or wathever, he just has to shine my life like a ray of sun. My favourite colour is purple, I can sing opera and I love art, of any type. I love learning new languages, and I love men who speaks with strong accents or use slang. I like to eat, especially fish and meat. Oh well, do you want to date me? I live in Königsallee Street, in a manor (the only one in the city), Germany.  
Ich liebe dich alle!"-

Sly: -Ok, and what's the plan?-

Bentley: -The plan is that, under a fake identity, you'll date that big cat, you both go for a romantic night while I and Murray go in her manor, searching for Clockwerk's lungs!-

Sly: -No way! I don't want to...-

Bentley: -Do you have a better plan?-

Sly: -Ahem... No-

Bentley: -Well then! You will be "Jerome Turner" and you will be a notary! I'll give you eight hours of rest before starting with our operation-

[Bentley's plan was genial, as usual, but... I didn't wanted to do that. Faking to love someone isn't in my style. But if it necessary, I'll do it]


	5. Operation Heartbreak 2

[I fell in a deep sleep, a deep sleep with nightmares: I was marrying the General. Why are you looking at me that way? It WAS a nightmare, especially because I have only one person in my heart, also know as Carmelita Fox. No one is so funny to harass, I swear! And she isn't schizophrenic... I think. Oh well, I'm sure she doesn't need any psychiatric visit from a spider woman like the Contessa]

After the eight hours passed, Bentley awoke Sly.

Bentley: -Ok Sly, be quiet and don't worry!-

Sly: -I'm going to date a psycho. Yeah, don't worry!-

Murray: -Nah, maybe she only was in the wrong mood yesterday-

Bentley: -Murray's right! C'mon, I'll tell you her telephone number. You'll have to pass the entire day with her, so she will trust you-

Sly grabbed a old cellphone he stole some time ago and composed Kokitsune's telephone number. He didn't had to wait a lot to hear her deep, angry voice.

Kokitsune: -Hallo?-

Sly: -Ahem... I've read your ad on the newspaper... That you are searching for your lovely half... Well, you've founded the right perso...-

Kokitsune: -Don't tell me!-

The raccoon noticed how the lynx's voice suddenly changed into a sweet, calm and relaxed voice.

Sly: -So... I was wondering if...-

Kokitsune: -Of course, of course! And my answer is YES! I'll wait for you in-front of my manor! You know where it is, I've wrote it in the ad!-

Sly: -I'm coming, then...!-

Kokitsune: -Yes! I'll go to prepare myself!-

And she interrupted the call.

Sly sighed. She really wanted to have someone with her... That was such a cruel way to get Clockwerk's lungs. But that plan was genial, he had to admit it. He had no better ideas than Bentley's.

In the same time...

The lynx jumped out from her double bed, while extinguish the cigar she was smoking on the telephone right next to her, where her "lovely half" should have been, and stretched. She watched her reflex in a big mirror near to the bed and retreated with a "eeeek!" when she saw it: she really let herself go, with that dark circles around the eyes, the sleepy look, the messed fur and... The lack of her wig. She passed a paw on the yellow fur on the upper part of the head and then moved it to the muzzle.

Kokitsune: -I've got a lot of work to do... I need more concealer and kohl...-

She ran to the bathroom, risking to stumble in the long purple nightgown. She started to sing, thinking only to the man she was going to meet.

Kokitsune: -Being perfect isn't easy... But it isn't impossible! When the World is watching, the important thing is the appearance! Men don't want a intelligent woman, but someone to use... BUT! If they're thinkin' to fool me, they're WRONG!-

Shouted her with a smile, passing strong touches of black lipstick on her lips. But she didn't noticed that her claws were becoming more sharp...

Kokitsune: -So, it's not for my vanity if I care about myself... But for the ones who'll look at me! Now I've finally founded someone who'll love me, someone who'll console me when I'm sad, someone who'll not care 'bout my defects...-

Kokitsune took a comb from a cabinet in the bathroom and started to preening her fur.

Kokitsune: -I had so many disappointments, but I'm sure I'll be lucky this time! But if he doesn't like me...? Let's face the truth, I'm a obsessed, lonely spinster who no one will ever love...-

Some tears descended from her eyes, turning black over the kohl. The sudden humor changes were quite normal, for her. The loneliness can destroy even the strongest person... Let's think about that lynx, poor love-sick woman! Alone. Without anyone, her brother too distant to help her... But does she deserve pity? Or she just deserves to be alone, only for being in the Klaww Band?

Kokitsune: -Hey! Now I'll have to remake my makeup!-

She suddenly returned happy, joyful.

After a hour circa, the doorbell rang. She was ready, the black suit perfectly ordered and her usual wig on her head, so she ran to open the main entrance to the manor.

[I was ready. I was going to face her. Just imagine the discouragement! She was waiting for me... Stationed on the entrance, only one cigar between her lips twisted in a seductive smile. And I. I was in a suit like hers but, of course, without a skirt. Bentley gave me a box full of chocolate and a bouquet, a classic!]

Sly: -Good morning, my dear... My name's Jerome Turner. I'm a notary and...-

Kokitsune: -What are you doing still here? Come in!-

Kokitsune dragged him into the manor.

Sly faked to be surprised about the place, like it was the first time he saw it... But a strong "clack" made him turning back: the woman had locked the main door, hiding right in-front of him the key... Inside her suit.

Sly: -If I'll get out from this alive... Bentley will have all my hate-

Whispered sarcastically, to himself, the raccoon.


	6. Operation Heartbreak 3

[The situation was quite serious... And she was very "fierce". But I was lucky...]

Sly: -What are you doing?-

Kokitsune: -I've locked the door-

Sly: -And why?-

Kokitsune: -So you can's escape! The last man escaped after the first five minutes with me-

Sly: -I wonder why...-

Kokitsune: -Well, sit on the couch. I'll prepare something for you... Coffee? Thea?-

Sly: -No, thanks-

The two sat on a dusty couch.

Sly: -My name's Jerome Turner. I'm... I'm thirty-three years old and... I'm a notary-

Kokitsune: -Interesting, my dear! But you know... You look quite familiar. You remind me someone I saw with the Inspector Fox and the Constable...-

Sly: -Really? I don't know them-

Kokitsune: -Mhm... Why I think you're hiding me something...-

Now the raccoon was really worried: if she had recognized him, the entire plan was going to fail...

Kokitsune: -Oh well! I think that is a bit excessive lock the door... I'll open it, if that makes you more relaxed-

Sly: -That's better...-

Kokitsune: -Do you want to take the key yourself? I think I've forgotten where it is...-

Sly: -WHAT?-

Kokitsune: -Ehehe, I was just kidding. I remember where it is-

She got up and unlocked the door. Then, she took Sly's hand and said...

Kokitsune: -C'mon, let's go out for a walk! We can talk while I show you the city!-

Sly: -That's a better idea... Ma chérie-

Kokitsune: -Oh, that's French! I love the French language!-

[She wasn't a bad person, if you excluded her idea of "fun", and I have to say, she was very kind and funny. She wasn't my type of woman, but still... It's because of her if I am in the situation I'm now! However, the night came, and it was finally time to leave her at her home, but...]

Sly: -Ok... I hope you had fun with...-

Kokitsune: -What are you saying? Now you HAVE to take me for a romantic night!-

Sly: -... I have to go to the bathroom first! Excuse me!-

Kokitsune: -Oh, ok! Just climb the stairs and turn left!-

When he was far enough from the lynx, he whispered in the mini-microphone he had hidden in the clothes...

Sly: -Bentley! What I have to do now?-

Bentley: -It's perfect! Take her to a restaurant, so we can enter in her manor and search Clockwerk's lungs! C'mon, this is the last time you see her!-

He returned back and told her about a romantic dinner. Of course, she accepted, enthusiastic, and went to take her car, an old Fiat 50, red and black. The two "jumped in" and they was ready to go.

Again, Sly whispered again to the little microphone...

Sly: -Go, Bentley!-

[And so the moment came. The romantic night with the schizophrenic General. You can imagine how "fun" and "relaxing" it was!]

The two descended from the old Fiat 509 to enter in one of the many luxurious restaurants of Dusseldorf: on a balcony, with a great sight on the streets and the starry sky upon them, she had even booked a table only for them! They sat and Sly immediately taken the menu to cover himself. Kokitsune was staring at him, sighing of love, the eyes half-closed and the face between the eagle claws.

Sly: -Ahem... Yes... My dear, what you'd like to order?-

Kokitsune: -Oh, I don't want to eat a lot, you know... I'll take something light. Two plates of buffalo rump, thanks!-

Sly: -Two... Two plates of buffalo rump?-

Kokitsune: -Rare. I forgot to say that. And to drink, I'll order some champagne... What do you think?-

Sly: -Great idea...-

The raccoon was really worried when he saw the lynx pass on her lips her black lipstick, accompanied by lip-curling, like kisses, in his direction.

Sly: -I must go to the bathroom-

Said Sly, and rapidly run to the restaurant's bathroom. Once in there, he whispered in his little microphone...

Sly: -Bentley! What are you doing?-

Bentley: -It's not easy avoid the guards she placed around here, you know! And we're already inside Kokitsune's manor. Now we have to discover where she hided Clockwerk's lungs...-

Sly: -Please hurry! I think she already has strange ideas of life in her mind... And I'm too young to be married!-

Bentley: -Don't worry!-

He returned to his table, while Kokitsune was giving the orders to a waiter. He nodded and returned to the kitchens.

Kokitsune: -Oh, I've choose your order. Hope you don't mind-

Sly: -I don't. So... Tell me more about you-

Kokitsune: -Well... I have a brother. You should totally meet him! When we'll go to live in my homeland, Yokohama, you'll meet him for sure!-

Sly: -...Really?-

Kokitsune: -Yes, of course... Wait, why are you trembling? You can tell me all your troubles-

Sly: -No, it's nothing... It must be an allergy-

Kokitsune: -Oh, I hope it isn't something serious!-

After an hour, Sly finally heard Bentley's voice in the mini-microphone he had hidden in the tuxedo.

Bentley: -Ok! We're already on the road! Tell her... Ahem, tell her the truth!-

Sly wanted to say a lot of bad words to his friend. He doesn't love her, but he didn't wanted to broke her heart like that!

Sly: -Listen Kokitsune, I have a very important thing to say...-

Kokitsune: -I'm all ears, my love. Do you want to decide the date for our wedding?-

Sly: -No... The fact is that... That I'm not who you think I am-

Kokitsune: -Sorry, but I don't understand... What do you mean?-

Sly: -I'm not thirty-three, I'm twenty years old...-

Kokitsune: -But love has no age!-

Sly: -And... Uff... I love someone else. I love the Inspector Fox, Jerome isn't even my real name! I'm Sly Cooper. You surely know me!-

Minutes of silence. Kokitsune was apparently shocked, silent, her eyes gazing into his. And Sly noticed that again... That disturbing glare.

Kokitsune: -Oh... Fine!-

Said her. Sly noticed that she had a forked tongue, and he was sure she hadn't it before. The silence was something of terrible.

Kokitsune: -So now I understand... While I was here, convinced to have finally founded my lovely half, your little friends were in my manor stealing Clockwerk's lungs!-

Sly: -Yes... I hope you don't... Mind...-

Now she was trembling, but because of the rage she had! Behind her back, the raccoon saw two bulges, and then two things tore her suit: two black, bat-like wings. On her head, the hears turned into two long horns of the same colour of the wings. Now Sly got what was her "little accident" with the "Little Chemistry" kit when she was nine years old...

Sly: -Well, now I'd like to ask you a question... Why you joined the Klaww Band?-

Kokitsune: -Because...-

Sly noticed a long, yellow and white tail with black spikes coming out from her skirt...

Kokitsune: -... Because like what Clockwerk did, I wanted to change a part of mine with one of his! His lungs! They're made of metal! If I change my lungs with his, I will be able to smoke as I want, even three, no, four cigars at once! But wait, this is not the only reason. The Klaww Band is like... Like the family that the Yakuza tore to me... You surely know about my past, I know that in your gang you have a very smart turtle... And, well, I liked someone from that band... SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?-

Shouted her, suddenly.

Sly: -I assume that the Contessa didn't visited you this evening...-

Kokitsune: -YOU ASSUME RIGHT, YOU SCUM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT HERE!-

Her face became longer, reptile-looking, the teeth became fangs, and her body started to became bigger and bigger... He jumped off the balcony, while the other people leaved rapidly the restaurant, screaming in panic. Soon, the police would have arrived...

Kokitsune: -Don't you see I love you don't you see, I love you! And I won't think about our story, I'll laugh of it, but I'll chase you until the Hell!-

Sly turned his head back: a giant, fat black, yellow and white dragon was looking at him, angry, with some blue flames coming out from her mouth. The van arrived just in time!

Murray: -That is... That is the General?-

Sly: -Never lie to a woman, I guess!-

Bentley: -We have the lungs! Jump in!-

Sly: -No, she will roast us like chickens! I have a plan!-

The raccoon started to run in his friends direction, avoiding the dragon's spits of flames...

Sly: -The Reinthurn Tower! Do you know it?-

Bentley: -Yes Sly, it's the most famous attraction in Dusseldorf, is a tower high 240 meters, and so?-

Sly: -Let's go to that! C'mon Murray, drive as fast as you can!-

Sly jumped in and they started their crazy run to the tower, followed by the dragon, that with her big and heavy body caused a sort of little earthquakes while running. She was fat, but even quite fast! After some minutes of chase, an helicopter arrived, and who was in it? You can guess: Carmelita!

Carmelita: -STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE INTERPOL, STOP YOURSELF, DRAGON!-

Kokitsune: -Shut up Carmelita! I have a little thing to resolve!-

Carmelita: -GENERAL KRUEGER?-

They finally arrived to the tower. Luckily, the Police had already evacuated it. Sly rapidly started to climb it, while Kokitsune was trying to catch him with her claws, more closer to a beast than a general. When he was too high for her, a 50 meters high dragon, she started to climb the tower, too. It was exactly what Sly wanted!

In the same time, the helicopter landed and Carmelita, megaphone in hands, shouted:

Carmelita: -COOPER! WATCH OUT! I MEAN... YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! SAME FOR YOU, GENERAL KRUEGER!-

[And here you all arrived. That transformation was the effect of that accident she had when she was a lot younger... But then...]

The dragon smiled horribly, when she arrived on the top of the tower, too. Sly was exactly in-front oh her: he had no ways for escape!

Kokitsune: -MINE!-

Sly: -I'm sorry, lady...-

The tower started to tremble: she was too heavy for it, and it was going to fall soon. Sly took his parachute and let himself fell, ready to open it and glide safely to earth. Kokitsune roared for the rage, while the tower fell. When the giant body smashed on the ground, a earthquake make them all tremble. The Police where at a security distance, so they didn't had problems. Half-covered by the remains of the object, the dragon was outstretched under them, the mouth open and the forked tongue out. Sly landed on her belly, his cane between the hands, relieved to the sky.

Sly: -... But I love only one person! Carmelita, she's not dead, just unconscious... She should return to her normal appearance in...-

Suddenly, the dragon's body started to become smaller... The fur reappeared, the horns returned hears and so on, until she returned the lynx she always was. She had the eyes closed, but then she slowly opened them. She got up, while Carmelita tied her hands with the handcuffs.

Carmelita: -Well General, seems that the ten years you passed in jail weren't enough! Prepare yourself for other years in it...-

Sly: -Carmelita... Am I still under arrest?-

Kokitsune, that was behind the fox, snarled angrily...

Kokitsune: -Take this, Inspector!-

And relieved her foot, she pushed it on Carmelita's back. Because of that sudden push, she fell on Sly, her lips against his. The General had her little, evil revenge, for Sly's joy.

[After that little surprise, the Police arrested that lynx. She didn't knew that I enjoyed her little action, and probably Carmelita did, too! How I managed to escape? Well, a smoke bomb, and I and the gang ran away, again laughing to the Inspector's frustration. But, at least, she had arrested someone! I have the feeling this isn't the last time we meet Kokitsune... But meanwhile, we are going to France. Bentley discovered new Clockwerk parts in there... Oh well, see you the next time!]


End file.
